


Mission Or Submission?

by SamuelJames



Series: Best Friends [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dom/sub, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Tommy recommenced their Dom/sub relationship when Oliver retuned but Oliver is struggling to maintain that relationship and save Starling City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Or Submission?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> _Title: Mission Or Submission_   
>  _Pairing: Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen_   
>  _Rating: 15+/R_   
>  _Summary: Oliver and Tommy recommenced their Dom/sub relationship when Oliver retuned but Oliver is struggling to maintain that relationship and save Starling City._   
>  _Notes: Written for the Comment Fic prompt Arrow, Oliver/any male, guilt. _   
>  _Kinks: Dom/sub relationship._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Oliver hates letting Tommy down but they've got a target and he has to ditch his Dom on the pretence of being needed at a meeting. His stomach twists at the lie but it doesn't stop him doing what he needs to do. Afterwards when he's home again he thinks of seeing Tommy and his stomach churns. He hates having to lie, deceive the man he trusts most in the world. Every couple needs trust but it's especially important between them so he can submit. Tommy needs to trust him too, know he'll speak up if a scene gets out of hand, know that he'll be honest about desires and limits and that Oliver will allow Tommy to give him what he needs.

What he does in the hood is not who he is with Tommy but Tommy only thinks they have trust because he's operating in the dark. Oliver can't even go to him now with bruises blooming on his skin, not yet fully formed but visible enough that they wouldn't escape the scrutiny of his Dom. It would be easier if he could be honest with Tommy but it would change everything, he'd lose everything. Since his return he's tried to be both Tommy's boy and defender of this city. He can't do both and be one man and like the subject of the Robert Frost poem he'll have to choose between two paths - the only real option being the one that breaks both their hearts.

It was unfair of him to go to Tommy, reignite what they had before and he flushes with shame and guilt at the ways he's letting Tommy down. If this were any other situation he'd seek comfort in the bliss of being used, find salvation on his knees and push everything aside for the peace that submission brings. Tommy and he have been exclusive since Oliver came back, they're out to their parents and Thea. Malcolm had just smirked and it had taken the steadying presence of Tommy's hand on the small of his back for Oliver not to engage in an argument with the man responsible for many of Tommy's abandonment issues.

Being Tommy's isn't all one-way traffic. He knows that Tommy loves having him back and taking care of him. He knows how much it matters to him that Oliver gets what he needs. Leaving him might make Tommy think he hadn't done enough or that Oliver didn't love him. He can't be with Tommy nor can he be without him and carrying on like this is eating him up inside. It would be cowardly to just wait till he's found out, to have Tommy dump him. After everything he survived to get back to Starling, he's not comfortable taking the cowardly option. Slade had been ruthless at times and he'll have to be too. Tommy deserves to know the truth.

Even if there were no new marks on his body, he doubts he could switch off and submit. He could go through the motions and maybe even get off but he'd constantly be thinking of the lies he's had to tell, how they're stacking up - forming a wall between him and Tommy. Oliver doesn't feel any better for having decided on what action to take. He'll lose his Dom, his best friend, a good man. Tommy will probably party and hide his devastation. He won't be able to tell anyone about Oliver leaving him, how he misses his mom, how his dad upped and left him when he needed him most. Oliver's the only one Tommy's ever opened up to like that and now Oliver will take even that from him. This mission to save his city had better be worth it.


End file.
